Why Did I Get Married?
by Spiggi
Summary: Four couples decide to go on a vacation but once there soon discover that its a marriage retreat. During a simple game of truth or dare friendships are tested and marriages ruined. Can they pull it together or will everything they hold dear fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL" nor the movie "WHY DID I GET MARRIED?"**

**Tyler Perry please don't sue me!!**

**Disney you know the drill….**

_**Four couples, friends since high school decide to go on a vacation…**_

"Oh my gosh, I think we should go on a vacation," Sharpay spoke as if she had just thought of it.

"Wow, Shar that actually sounded like a decent idea," Taylor joked as she nudged her friend of fifteen years.

"Yeah, no really I think you're on to something. The gang hasn't been together in eons and it would be fun," Gabriella gushed…

_**Which unbeknown to them was a marriage retreat…**_

"Gabriella when you made reservations did it ever occur to you as to why it was couples only," Ryan asked as Kelsi, Jason and Taylor shook their heads.

"I might have looked over that minor detail," she answered cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"No foul no harm we might as well go and make the best out of it besides this package deal is unbelievable," Taylor voiced out as they all crowded around the brochure.

_**There they not only find fun but themselves…**_

"Taylor what are you doing in here everyone is out horse back riding?"

"Jimmie said that he thought it would be better if I hung back," she responded with her head down.

"Why?"

"I'm a little too big for horses don't you think?"

_**In a game of truth or dare they find out more then they bargained for…**_

"Okay my turn," Sharpay demanded finishing off another Martini and in the same motion pouring herself another glass before saying, "Truth or dare Jimmie?"

"Your drunk," Jimmie counted getting up before she opened her mouth.

"I guess you can't talk all that shit with your mouth full of dick can you?"

_**Can the couples pull their marriages and friendships together…**_

"Troy I just can't believe you told me you felt that well and told everyone else but me?"

"Gabi, I'm sorry," he said reaching out to touch her only to be rejected.

"Am I that terrible of a person," she cried out collapsing into his waiting arms as they fell on the floor in tears.

_**Or will they fall through the cracks…**_

"No Jason you ruined my life! Get out and don't come back!" Kelsi yelled throwing her ring at him.

COMING SOON!

TO FANFICTION NEAR YOU!!

STAY TUNED…

**Hope you guys enjoyed that…this story has been on my mind for quite some time and I can't wait any longer. YES! I am still devoted to "How To Save a Life"**


	2. Coffee Shop

**Disclaimer: Thanks for the 40 hits last I checked…its okay to review so I can know if I am doing my readers justice.**

The scene opens up with a beautiful sunny day in Albuquerque, New Mexico where three friends have a light snack and drinks at a quaint coffee shop. All of the women were seen laughing together grabbing each other's hands in playful banter.

"Gabi stop, please," pleaded a short athletically built woman with the Latin beauty next to her.

"Kelsi listen, its gets worse-it was all over the walls like out of a horror movie! I ran back in the car and told Taylor she could never come back!" Gabriella managed to finish before she fell out in a fit of giggles.

"I haven't been back there since," the young African American woman countered as Gabriella through her arms around her.

"Aw Taylor, at least I got it all out," Gabriella joked as Taylor cringed in disgust.

"Gabi your sick I told you about that rich seafood," a high-pitched voice erupted from behind them.

"Your late Sharpay," Taylor scolded through a smile.

"So sue my flight got delayed," she said as she hugged her long time friends.

"I didn't know they had a airport at Belk," Taylor pointed out as Sharpay did a poor job of trying to shield her bags.

"Alright I had to make a pit stop…there was a sale," the blond exclaimed she checked her reflection in the store window.

"You haven't changed since high school…still a pain in the butt when it comes to doing something on time," Gabriella complained as they all fell into the comfort of the chairs.

Soon the four friends found themselves in a familiar since of being that they hadn't felt since Taylor's wedding. After making some light hearted conversation the waiter came back to the table.

"Can I get you something miss," the waiter asked as he placed a menu in front of Sharpay which she quickly.

Sharpay's eyes immediately hit the beverage part of the menu and asked, "You serve alcohol?"

"For goodness sake, it's the middle of the day," Gabriella scolded as the waiter nodded his head.

"Well then bring me a Kahlua and Milk," the waiter carded her and disappeared into the building. "I'm tired as hell!"

"I see someone hasn't changed," Taylor giggled.

"Well New York will do that to a girl," Sharpay gushed as the waiter brought her drink.

"We can see that Broadway has blown your head up even more," Kelsi mumbled earning a glare from Sharpay.

"If you people must know I'm a city girl minus the sex part," Sharpay mumbled the last part.

"Wait…what' wrong in that department," Gabriella asked pouring more cream into her coffee.

"I just don't know...ever since Kincaid was born Zeke has been really standoff toward me as if he was the one with the post pardon depression," Sharpay explained quickly causing Taylor to raise a knowing eyebrow.

"Oh honey it will get better I promise," Kelsi reassured hugging her teary eyed friend.

'Yeah she was on Broadway, alright…I just wonder why she even brought it up,' Taylor thought as she shook her head.

Gabriella sat silently and watched the tennis match between Taylor and Sharpay, she couldn't put her finger on it but something wasn't right about her story. From the way Taylor cut her eyes as Sharpay tried to dodge the looks, Gabi made it a point to ask Taylor later what was going on.

"Nevertheless we missed you hun," Gabriella quickly changed the subject.

"I know you're like fifty million miles away," Kelsi whined.

"Well actually its only 1997 miles and a 31 hour drive it isn't that bad when you think about it…I did the math," the three women surrounding just stared at her in shock and mild disbelief.

"Sure," Taylor said in an attempt to convince herself that Sharpay had done math.

"Oh yeah Taylor like you have room to talk," Sharpay shot back.

"Excuse me, but I have more then room to talk I was on the Scholastic Decathlon," Taylor challenged back angry that Sharpay had tried to downplay her intellect.

"No I mean about the distance, bitch! Its not like your hoe ass is around the fucking corner anymore!" Sharpay yelled causing a scene. Gabriella ducked down in her seat and Kelsi put her head in her hands but Taylor refused to back down.

"Sharpay calm down," Taylor warned through clenched teeth.

"We all know you were on the Scholastic Decathlon shit you always broadcasting that shit," Sharpay continued to rant as she down another drink motioning for the waiter to bring her another.

"Um…Shar how about you stop for a while," Gabi said shaking her head at the waiter.

"How about you go to hell for a while," she shot back, "You…yes you keep them coming I'm the one paying you not these bitches!"

"Every time we go out," Kelsi complained as she watched as peopled stared at them in horror.

"Like I was saying," Sharpay started until she caught the nosey eyes of an unwelcome audience. "What the hell are ya'll staring at haven't you seen people have conversation?" Taylor gripped her arm pleading with eyes not to go on with the rhetorical questions before they would be thrown out.

"Like I was saying…Taylor your so far from here which is why you have no room to talk and I DID DO THE MATH," she finished while retrieving a flask out of her purse only to be stolen from Gabriella.

"She has a point Taylor," Gabriella agreed as she disposed the remainder of the flask on the ground to Sharpay's demise.

"I'm not that far…must ya'll exaggerate everything," Taylor counted weakly knowing that they had her regardless.

"Taylor 2085.30 miles is not an exaggeration…don't worry I did the math this time Shar," Gabi said patting her arm.

"Shar that's what we call believable math," Taylor joked as they all shared a good laugh minus Sharpay who just stared at them in mock anger.

"Whatever…it's still a 34 hour drive from here," she said sticking out her tongue.

"It doesn't matter because Sharpay we all know that you are not going to drive from Albuquerque to New York and Taylor wouldn't even think about it from here to Canada!" Sharpay nodded but Taylor looked down because if there was one thing everyone knew about Taylor it was that she couldn't lie.

"Aw Tay you didn't," Gabi begged at her guilty looking friend.

"We didn't have enough money to get a plane ticket for me so I rented a car," Taylor whispered.

"Oh hell no!"

"Wait so where is he," Gabi asked as he harbored anger became unhinged.

"Jimmie might come to meet me here and he'll probably just catch a flight down her later in the week."

"So, I don't understand why you couldn't fly down and he could," Kelsi added on quite confused.

**FLASHBACK**

'_Taylor did you price those tickets yet,' a voice called from behind her._

_She turned and saw her husband of nine years standing in front of her filing through the mail he had brought in. She smiled slightly and reached up to kiss his only for him to turn his cheek and walk past her. He plopped down in his lazy boy casually opening up envelopes as Taylor sat on the floor in front of him removing his shoes._

'_Um yeah, the concierge said that it would be 950 round trip,' Jimmie laughed. _

'_Probably more you know how much it cost to fly last time that's why I made your big ass stay here…wanted me to buy two tickets for you!" He heckled at her with no regard for Taylor's feelings at all. 'Well you know that money you were saving so you could go back to school,' she nodded uncertain of his suggestion. 'Well use that to rent a car and drive down there.'_

'_I can't I need that money for school,' she pleaded as tears came to her eyes._

'_Taylor you must not want to see your sister Tasha give birth and didn't expect me to front the bill just so you can see that illegitimate bastard come into the world you know that dude is not the father. But Tasha is so much better than you so do not expect somebody to do that for you because you aren't worth it,' Taylor just looked down and nodded._

'_Tasha has everything going for herself and you…well the only good thing you have is me and I don't know how long I'm going to be here so you better work to keep me!'_

'_I understand,' she said getting up. 'What do you want for dinner?'_

'_Don't bother I'm going out,' he said patting her shoulder while continuing to laugh…_

**END FLASHBACK**

Taylor looked up to see Kelsi staring bug eyed at her, Gabriella beet faced in rage and Sharpay laughing grabbing a beer from a passing waiter.

"What's so funny Shar," Taylor asked waiting for her friend to rip into her.

"I knew Jimmie was going to succumb to death but I didn't know he wanted it from me! Who hell does he think he is?" Sharpay yelled slamming her stolen drink on the table with drunken force.

"Mountain lions don't belong in a café," Taylor attempted to joke.

"This is no time for jokes," Kelsi finally spoke up.

"Well she needs to tone it down, don't you think," Kelsi shook her head.

"Why should she…Quel bastardo l'ha fatto guida tutto loro miglia su quelle autostrade pericolose la partendo alla mercè dei camionisti! poi l'ha fatto spende il suo proprio denaro e volare giù sé! Quel pussy di shitless codardo!" Gabriella scoulded in Spanish which meant business cause she only spoke in her language to her family.

"Yeah what she said!"

"Excuse me miss but I am going to have to ask you to lower your voice or you will have to leave," a pleasantly plump man in a black suit addressed Sharpay.

"Do you know how I am?"

"Somebody that is about to get thrown out," he retaliated.

"That's okay because we're leaving," Kelsi said paying the billing while dragging a kicking and screaming Sharpay as Taylor and Gabriella with bags in hand followed the dramatic exit. Once in the parking lot they discussed where to go next.

"I got here by cab," Sharpay said.

"I got my rental," Taylor pointed out putting Sharpay's bags in the back seat of her car.

"We live next door to each other so I just drove my truck," she said pointing to her Hummer.

"Little person big tricked out vehicle," Sharpay joked drunkenly.

"Look Gabi you guys houses are closer to here plus the Albuquerque Biological Park is near where you live right we can go there and sit," Taylor offered.

"Good thinking Troy has a very large liquor cabinet but ya'll sluts can have the park," Sharpay agreed.

"I missed this," Kelsi said as she whipped a tear.

"Missed what?"

"Us everyone…do you know how long it has been since we have been together?" They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh my gosh, I think we should go on a vacation," Sharpay spoke as if she had just thought of it.

"Wow, Shar that actually sounded like a decent idea," Taylor joked as she nudged her friend of fifteen years.

"Yeah, no really I think you're on to something. The gang hasn't been together in eons and it would be fun," Gabriella gushed.

"Well lets go to your house and iron out the details cause its very hot out here…yea I'm home," Sharpay joked as they got into the two cars and drove off...

**OMG GUYS! Thanks for everything…96 HITS!!**

**This is not the Disney version of High School Musical…sorry! Sharpay has a potty mouth!**

**-SPIGGI**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer:** I haven't thought of one…

Taylor and Sharpay trailed Gabriella and Kelsi to where they lived. It was where the entire doctor's lawyer's and the rest of Albuquerque's rich and successful dwelled. It didn't take long for the women to reach Gabriella's house which was absolutely breath taking. Everything was made out of stone. Taylor literally gasped at the sprawling mansion Gabi had sent her pictures but nothing beat the real thing.

"Must be nice," Taylor thought out loud as she maneuvered in the driveway behind Gabriella.

"Last time I checked you lived in a house too," Sharpay responded quite confused.

"Yeah, but nothing like this, ever since we had to sale the other house." Sharpay merely nodded knowing exactly what that all meant.

Taylor's husband Jimmie is a big time athlete who not too long ago got slandered in the newspaper for gabbling depts. It was rumored to be so bad that they almost had to forfeit everything they owned. But with help from her friends Taylor managed to pay off most of the dues with no help form Jimmie.

"Hey you guys come inside! I want to give you a tour," Gabriella squealed appearing in the driver side of the window.

"Yes Mrs. Bolton we're coming oh fearless leader," Taylor joked taking off her seatbelt.

Sharpay hopped out first and strutted to the door with Gabi watching from behind with an amused expression that played on her lips.

"Um, Shar do you even know where you're going?"

"Knowing you people like to entertain I'm guessing that you keep all the wine and hard liquor in the wine cellar which is just in the back," she said not even skipping a beat in her stroll.

"Well, just wait for us," Kelsi scolded as Taylor gasped at her friends addiction.

"Agh, well hurry then shit I can't wait forever," Sharpay said tapping her foot as she waited for the three other women to past her almost.

Gabriella gushed in pure bliss as she showed her friends around her dream home that Martha had designed for her and Troy. The house held a modern desert theme as each room held a piece of Gabriella's heart.

"So basically all your missing is a cactus plant and a picture of the Alamo," Sharpay joked earning a serious glare from Gabriella. "I was just joking hun the place has character."

Kelsi stifled a laugh as Gabi looked as if her feelings had been run over by a bus. Taylor wrapped an arm around her friend and said, "No hard feelings just hard plants."

"Ha ha, not funny at all," Gabi mocked shrugging Taylor's hand off of her shoulder and continuing up the stairs to finish the tour.

"How much longer?" Kelsi whined.

"The reason to your whining is what again," Sharpay said as she removed her heels as continued down the hallway.

"I've been here before so the "oohs" and "awws" do not apply to me right now…can't I wait by the pool," Gabriella shook her head and giggled.

Gabriella followed suit as she did downstairs not missing inch of historical reference to the choice decorating which made her friends want to gag.

"Gawd, I feel like I'm on a bad episode of cribs," Taylor whispered making Kelsi and Sharpay chuckle.

"Just hope, I don't take you to the master suite where all the magic happens," Gabriella spoke up as she watched the ladies cringe in fear.

"Oh we were just joking," Sharpay said as she watched Gabriella turn on a heal go down the stairs. Sharpay's eye caught a door with a red handle. She pursed her lips together knowing that Gabi had skipped over that room intentionally. She watched as the other three giggled ignoring the fact that she was no longer with them. Sharpay's curiosity got the best of her as she wrapped her hand around the doorknob.

"No!" Gabriella barricading herself between Sharpay and the door to prevent entry.

"What's your problem?"

"Sharpay just…you can't go in there no one can," Gabi pleaded near tears. "No one has been in this room for long time."

"One good reason," Taylor jumped in not understanding her friend's outburst.

"It's Andy's room," she whispered as the girls gasped. She started to panic, as her lungs seemed to close on her. Gabriella shook her head and bolted down the stairs for the master suite.

Silence fell over the friends as guilt and uncertainty set in until Kelsi started down the stairs for the pool area.

Gabriella rushed to her master bathroom in a panic. She tore through her cabinets looking for the capsules. When she found them she dumped the needed amount into her hands and threw them to the back of her throat. Sipping some water from the faucet Gabriella slid down the floor as her mind race.

God, she didn't mean to, it was all her fault.

'Breathe Gabi breathe! I am a doctor I do this for a living,' she thought as the memories flooded back. The contents from her stomach began to crawl up her throat causing her to breathe heavily.

**FLASHBACK**

'_Andy we have to hurry honey,' a stressed Gabriella called out for her toddler son. A faint giggle was heard in the background, caused her to tap her foot at her son's procrastination. _

'_Coming mommy,' a small voice called out as an even smaller body slid down the stairs. Gabriella sighed impatiently as her three year old took the lax route to her side. _

'_Mommy I made picture, you have it,' he said holding out a piece of colorful paper. Gabriella quickly took the picture from her son and let it fall to the floor without as second look._

_She didn't have a moment to spare her flight was leaving in an hour and she had to get her son to Troy's parents. It would have made for an easy task but it had slipped her mind that his twin sister was at gymnastic practice. Gabriella already having the car loaded picked up her so and walked out the door. _

'_Shit it's raining,' she swore as she ran to the carport with Andy in tow._

'_Aw, mommy said bad word,' he scolded her but she ignored him. Opening up the car door she placed him in the car seat._

'_Mommy wait, my picture! You not look at it,' Andy wailed as she got behind the wheel._

'_Andy not now! Mommy has to get on the plane forget about the dumb picture it doesn't matter,' Gabriella scolded him unconsciously._

_Andy gasped and began to cry and trash around in the back seat. Gabriella did little to soothe her son as she pulled out the driveway._

_She turned on her windshield wipers as the heavy rainfall made it difficult to see. She looked at her dashboard and began to speed up as she read the time._

_RING!_

'_Hello…Troy, baby hi…I know I'm on the way; we just got a bit held up…you heard? The storm is terrible…I'm going to get there as fast as I can…okay Troy…I'm always careful I just don't want to miss your big game…yes I love you too. Bye!' _

_Gabriella threw down the phone on the seat and continued down the curvy road. She looked up in the rearview to see her son pouting._

'_Hey you,' she cooed._

'_You no look at my picture,' he whispered obviously wounded her carelessness but she rolled her eyes._

'_I promise to look at it later but this is more important,' Gabriella said ending the conversation. She continued to up the speed regardless of the dangerous conditions outside._

_RING!_

'_Hello…Mary I'm suppose to be on leave what's going on…okay take deep breaths…yes inhale and exhale…right, now remember what we were talking about Gunner is only a figment of your imagination…exactly-_

'_Mommy slow down,' Andy called out._

'_Not now Andrew we have to get your sister,' she answered._

'_Mary like I was saying he was created by your psychic in order to hinder your ability to function…He's not real get rid of him…do you have those pills Dr. Victor proscribed you-_

'_Mommy!'_

'_What,' she yelled turning around full force in the seat to see that her son was not strapped in whatsoever. Never once noticing that she went through a red light._

_BEEP!_

_Gabriella turned in her seat to slam on her brakes and when she did the car hydroplaned across the highway until it came to a stop. Her heart raced as she tried to gather her self. Turning her head she noticed Andy was no longer in his seat, but on the floor._

_BEEP!_

_She whipped her head around in time to see a pair of headlights of a Mac 10 truck about to blind her. Right before impact she screamed out, 'Andrew!'_

**END FLASHBACK**

Gabriella silently weeps and wheezed as the memory passed through her mind. That was her son, her life and in that moment he was gone never to come back again. She held steadfast and began to count to herself.

One…

She held her breath to stall her emotions.

Two…

Gabriella took three deep breaths.

Three…

She took some tissue and calmly wiped herself.

Four…

Gabriella stiffened her weak frame and began to pull herself to her feet.

Five…

She looked at her expression in the mirror and repeated the phrase that had been used for the past three years to keep her numb, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Suddenly she heard voices in the background, which were faint in the beginning, were now louder as they were coming from the master suite. Gabriella remained silent at first as she deciphered the voices. The soft female giggles the deep masculine voice, without warning her blood began to boil. She knew darn well who the voices belonged to. He had brought that skank into their home…the nerve of him. No longer being able to take it Gabriella threw open the door to reveal her husband and his personal assistant.

"Baby, we were just talking about you," Troy greeted her joyfully. Noticing her fury he gave Gabriella a hearty hug and kiss, which she returned half-heartedly.

"I bet you were," Gabi seethed cutting her eyes slightly at the blonde girl next to him that moved away slightly.

"Mrs. Bolton how are you today," the woman acknowledged her nervously.

"Fine Lauren and yourself," Gabriella through grinded teeth.

"I'm doing well…um I was just leaving-

"But you look so comfortable, why don't you stay a while," Lauren looked down at Gabi's words.

"Gabriella there is no need for that, she came here to drop off Andrea from her ballet practice because apparently you forgot…again," Troy scolded his wife.

"Wait don't turn this on me when she's the one you spend your time with…on the road or off," she shot back causing him to roll his eyes.

"Oh please don't give me that crap," Troy responded turning away from them onto the balcony.

"I think I'll go now," Lauren interrupted them while gathering her things.

"So soon? I was just about to pop the campaign bottles," Lauren winced at Gabriella but kept it moving.

"Troy have a nice day, I will see you tomorrow. Have a nice evening Mrs. Bolton," Lauren said to them before hauling ass out the door. Gabriella waited for the front door to close before going on the attack.

"What the hell was that," she hissed joining Troy on the balcony.

"What do you mean dear," he spoke scornfully.

"Since when does she call you by your first name," she asked elevating her tone.

"Lauren has been my personal assistant for eight years and how dare you question her motives when you're the one who forgot your child," Troy blurted out without thinking.

"Are you saying I'm a bad mother?"

"No, I'm saying maybe you can play more of a active roll in her life!"

"Speaking of active where is she by the way, maybe I'm not the bad parent here," Troy pointed by the pool where Andrea talking excitedly sitting on Taylor's lap but also surrounded by Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Next time just be there," Troy said before walking out the door.

"Where are you going," she called out in a weak voice.

"Out," Troy responded equally exhausted. Gabriella sat and watched as her husband moved further and further away from her…she was losing him. Gabriella took a quick breath before grabbing her Macbook and headed outside.

"Hey ladies, Sharpay I see you found the alcohol," Gabriella said as she watched her maid pour her friend a glass.

"You know it," she said in a relaxed tone.

"Mommy," a miniature Gabriella called out to her as she sat down near her. Andrea wiggled out of Taylor's lap and went to join her mother. As soon as her daughter climbed on her lap she winced earning a look of empathy from Taylor.

"So ready to look up vacation spots," Kelsi said changing the mood as they all scooted in closer. Not before Gabriella carefully scooted Andrea next to her, while trying to ignore the look of disappointment on her child's face…

**WOW! I can't believe I wrote this cause I'm back at school and the work is hitting hard. But please let me know what you reviews think!!**


End file.
